


The Broken Star

by Veladryssa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veladryssa/pseuds/Veladryssa
Relationships: Eliza Alder/Ace Lombardo, Lily Slade/Adrian Graves, Lily Slade/Eliza Alder, Lily Slade/Sebastian Bennet, Lily Slade/Silver Bennet





	The Broken Star

When something new begins, something else has to end. A new book, a television show, even the end of school. Liliana, or Lily, as she preferred to be called, was ending one part of what she knew and starting something else. “New England, new beginnings, right, coinín beag?” Ahh, the Irish nickname her father had given her since childhood. ‘Little Rabbit’, because he swore she bounced everywhere when she was happy. Lily turned hazel eyes to her father’s matching ones in the rearview mirror, laughter bubbling from her lips. “Daidí, it’s not like this is goodbye forever. It’s just college, and hey! Look! I’ll be home for Thanksgiving!” Something of a wistful sigh escaped him then, his focus on the road. “Aye, this is true, bunny, but this is the first time you’ve been away from home and-” “And she’ll be fine, Torryn,” Lily’s mother placed a hand on his forearm, her tone soft with a gentle smile. “Lily’s a big girl, she got a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in the country.” A heavier sigh from her father this time, but those wistful hazel orbs met his daughter’s, then glanced to his wife’s ice blue before returning to the road. “Aye, Mo grá, my sweet Eirlys, that she did.” 

Every time the topic came up, Lily’s father always became wistful and disheartened, whereas her mother was the strong one, the voice of reason, her sound logic helping to dissipate any lingering sadness. Usually it worked- usually. “Still though, it’s a city and we come from a town with less than five thousand, it’s gotta be a culture shock.” Small chuckles were had, and though their daughter would always insist she was fine, her parents knew how nervous she was. “Coinín, you remembered your medicine and we set you up with the campus counselor for Lotus, and-” That time, real laughter broke out, and Lily took a puff from her inhaler. “I remembered, Dad. I even grabbed the bottle that has the refills printed on them and talk therapy is what I need to help manage Lotus. Even if I am a bit nervous about talking to a stranger.” Her parents chuckled at that, fondly, not cruel as she was used to so many others doing. Small town girl with a breathing disorder and something else no one ever fully understood. 

“Hey, would you look at that,” Torryn nodded ahead, allowing Lily to see what he’d gestured to. While Veritas was a city, it was surrounded by lush forests and mountains, as if it were nestled like a private treasure within a valley of green. Even the trees themselves upon entering the city hung overhead like an archway, the welcome sign just a few feet before it. “‘ _ Welcome to Veritas, where the only thing we’re missing… is you! _ ’ Haha, isn’t that somethin’ else?” Their daughter snorted, hazel eyes alight with curiosity as she gazed through the windows. It was definitely beautiful, she had to admit, even if the sign was a bit too Stepford in her opinion. “Are you sure we’re not in Connecticut? I feel like we got lost in Stepford.” “Liliana!” Eirlys was trying to stifle her laughter at her daughter’s quip, but failed, snickering just as much as her husband. “What? You can’t tell me you’re not expecting someone dressed like a barbie to have that too wide smile on her face and waving like a maniac as an ‘oh goodness me, welcome! Welcome! We’re the Welcoming Committee!’” With a little more laughter, her mother shook her head. “I admit it’s something different, but every place welcomes people differently.” 

They drove for another twenty minutes before making it to Veritas University, and a block away rested her apartment. “How much did you pay for it in advance, Lil?” The family was unpacking the car, with Lily bringing her eyes up to the seventh floor. “Four months,” she replied, balancing one box on her hip and her laptop case over her shoulder. “Took all my savings, so it should be enough until I get a job.” There was a hum of acknowledgement, each of them with their arms full, struggling to make it to the door. Out of the three, it seemed Eirlys had the most balance, yet none of them could get the door open without setting something down. “Woah! Hang on, I can help!” A chipper voice rang loud behind them, belonging to a rather exuberant brunette. Dressed in a sundress and baggy sweater, dark chocolate curls bounced on her head as she brushed past them, immediately opening the door. Her smile was wide, bright enough to light up a city street; she even had bits of paint covering her clothes. “You new here? You must be, that’s a lot of boxes! What year?” 

Lily raised her eyebrows at the flurry of questions, but ultimately chuckled shyly. “Yeah, I… I’m new. Freshman, Lily Slade.” She couldn’t shake the girl’s hand, but she nodded, her hazel meeting the most vibrant shade of emerald green she’d ever seen in her life. Without missing a beat, the brunette took one of the boxes from Lily and ventured inside. “Name’s Eliza! What floor are you on? I can help you load everything in!” She was already several paces ahead of the raven-haired girl, causing her to almost skip to catch up. “Oh, seventh! I’m on the seventh floor!” Eliza whistled low, staring up the flights of stairs before her emeralds landed on the elevator. “Well, let’s get to it, then!” Immediately, she went to the elevator, opening the doors to allow themselves as well as Lily’s parents to step in. “This elevator sure is a big’un, Eirlys.” Torryn took the back of the elevator, giving the girls the front along with her mother. He smiled at Eliza, the brunette still cheery as could be. “Nice to meet you, dear. Do you go to school around here?” She nodded with a bounce, pressing the button to go up, still a flurry of movement. “Oh yes! Veritas University has a bunch of different degree programs! I’m getting my Arts degree!”  _ That would definitely explain the paint then.  _

“Your name is Eliza, right?” Lily’s mother had spoken, ice blue eyes looking over the girl in fond curiosity. Eliza nodded to that too. “Yes, ma’am!” Eirlys smiled softly, adjusting the boxes on one hip. “You can call me Eirlys, kjære, but do you enjoy painting?” The girl seemed confused for a moment, the group having traveled a few floors as she tilted her head before gazing down at her sweater. With an awkward laugh and a shade of rose dusting over her cheeks, Eliza bit her lip, curls bouncing as her head inclined in agreement. “Very much! I guess the paint stains kinda gave it away, huh?” Lily’s mother laughed lightly and shook her head. “I was thinking about your degree, dear. Lily’s going to major in Criminal Justice and Forensics, minoring in…?” She trailed off, allowing her daughter to speak. “Creative Writing and Literature.” Hazel eyes shimmered with pride, shoulders back as her head lifted. Eliza’s own green gaze brightened, thoroughly impressed. “Holy sh- I mean! Holy crap! That’s a lot!” Lily’s father was beaming, his own smile wide. “And she’s on scholarship; her tuition is covered for the year.” His daughter started to turn pink, shuffling awkwardly. “Daidí…” With a hearty laugh, his hazel gaze became teasing, much to Eliza’s confusion at the situation. “Coinín beag, tá an moladh tuillte agat! Éadromaigh beagán!” The brunette only became more confused, her eyebrows knitting together. “I’m sorry, what?” The rest of the family snickered, but Lily clarified. “My mamma’s from Norway, my daddy’s from Ireland, so every once in awhile, they use their home languages.” Understanding clicked into place and she nodded. “Ohh, I see! Okay, gotcha!”

The elevator dinged, arriving at the seventh floor. Lily’s apartment was at the end of the hall and just as the four stepped out, the raven-haired girl paused. “Jævla det!” A sharp inhale was heard, Eirlys’ ice blue boring into her daughter. “Liliana Ivy Slade!” Her daughter groaned, causing Eliza to snicker, with Lily turning sheepishly toward her mother. “I’m sorry, Mamma. I just forgot to grab the super. We don’t have a key.” Blue met hazel then. “Do we at least know where the apartment is?” She nodded to her mother’s question, allowing them to set their boxes down. “I can go with you?” Eliza offered. To Lily, she seemed a bit shy, even if she was quite cheery. “Yeah, let’s go.” It didn’t take long for the girls to grab the superintendent, heading back upstairs to her waiting parents. “Freshman, huh?” The man was elderly, seemingly kind and spry for his appearance, able to keep pace with them without effort. He even brushed past them to get Lily’s door unlocked as she answered his question. “Yes, sir. I’m on scholarship.” Impressed, the man raised his eyebrows, handing her a key. “Not many can get in on scholarship alone, dear. I’m Ed, I also run the maintenance if you need anything and my home is on the first floor.” Lily smiled and set her boxes down, shaking his offered hand. “Nice to meetcha, Ed,” she beamed at him, southern drawl ever-prominent. “I’m Lily, over there’s my mamma Eirlys and my daddy’s name is Torryn.”

“Sir,” Ed nodded to her father, then her mother. “Ma’am. This your little girl’s first time away from home?” While her father appeared strained, her mother gave a lengthy sigh, the two nodding. “It is. Some of us are handling it better than others.” Torryn chuffed, offense written on his features. “She could still get an education at home.” Eirlys shook her head, accent more prevalent in efforts to calm her husband. “And she’s on scholarship, kjærlighet. She needs to get out, experience the world. You said so yourself.” Lily, on the other hand, cast an apologetic, almost embarrassed smile to Ed and Eliza, red dusting her nose. “Daddy wanted me to stay closer to home, Mamma thinks it’ll do me good to broaden my horizons.” The two shared a small laugh, giving the girl a little comfort before Ed made his departure. “You’ll do fine… Lily, right?” When she nodded, he waved. “If ya need anything-” Lily waved in return, seeing him off. “You’re on the first floor!” 

With the door now unlocked and open, she tucked her key in her pocket, lifting the box once more and taking it inside as her mother continued to remind her father why they were there. She was their only child, it was natural for them to worry. “But not like this when she’s in college, Torryn.” Lily fought the urge to groan as her parents followed her and Eliza to what was the living room, setting down the boxes. Her new friend laughed, clapping her hands together. “Lil, your parents are so cool! They’d like my sister, Rose, she takes care of me!” She was proud of that, the evidence written on her features, but Lily wondered why it was her sister taking care of her with no mention of her parents.  _ Best not to ask when you first meet a person. It’s rude.  _ Her mother didn’t have to say a word, she could hear her voice telling her not to ask already. “Well, I wanna meet her,” Lily replied brightly. “When can we? I think I’m gonna need as many friends as I can get.” She laughed awkwardly, but that didn’t sway the brunette. It seemed to excite her more. “Oh! I can call and find out! She’s gonna kill me for being late to class, but you needed help and helping others is much more important than school!” 

Even her parents laughed at that, growing quieter as the brunette pulled a phone from her pocket, tapping a few times on the screen before putting it to her ear. “Lily, we’re gonna head down to the truck to bring more of your things up. We’ll stay to help you unpack.” Her mother gave her arm a squeeze, smiling softly as she took Torryn downstairs. “Ugh, I know,” Eliza’s groan was heard in the kitchen, and quietly, Lily tiptoed around, tilting her head to make sure everything was all right. “Yeah, but… but Rose, she’s new and needed help and you always told me to help others first.” After a few more minutes, her face brightened into a large smile, bouncing on her heels. “Okay, great! Hey, Rose, her name is Lily and she wants to meet you! Her parents are here and everything! Can we, Rose? Can we? Can we?” Faintly, Lily could hear laughter on the other end of the call, just before Eliza gave a cheer and turned emerald to hazel. “Hey, there’s this pizza place a few blocks away. We could all eat lunch there if you want?” The raven-haired girl nodded with an eager smile as her new friend gave the information to her sister, just before hanging up. “Okay! Rose is willing to meet up for lunch, so once we’re ready, we can head down there!” 

Unloading the truck was halfway finished by lunch, and before they left, Eirlys locked up the moving van. Even though the trip was only a couple blocks, it seemed Eliza was eager to show Lily everything possible, from where she could get her groceries ordered and delivered to just a sign post she ran into last week, causing Lily to snort with peals of laughter. By the time they arrived, a woman was standing outside waiting, red business dress hugging her figure with perfectly coiffed chocolate brown curls and sharp eyes, lips matching the dress exactly. It was obvious from Eliza’s reaction that it was her sister, and as they drew near, Lily felt a touch intimidated. Even from just a glance, the aura this woman gave off screamed intelligence and didn’t seem prone to dealing with nonsense. She smiled at them, however, the gesture cool and polite, if not a little curious. 

“Hello there,” even her voice was professional. “You must be Lily, and you two are her parents?” While Lily nodded, it was Eirlys that spoke. “And you must be Eliza’s sister, Rose. You have a very helpful sister, she didn’t waste any time in helping us get the van unloaded. I’m Eirlys, this is my husband Torryn.” Rose nodded to him too, her cool smile still in place before she got to Lily. She didn’t seem to extend her hand in greeting. “It… it’s nice to meet you,” Lily offered, her shyness returning. “We want to treat you both to lunch since Eliza’s helped so much.” Rose’s smile changed from cool to something a bit warmer, though there was still an analyzing gleam in those sharp emeralds. “Oh, you really don’t have to-” It was her father who spoke then, his hand raised as he gently moved around them to open the door. “We insist,” he replied with a grin. It was as though Rose was speechless, but she kindly nodded, going inside once the door was open. “Well… then I guess I should say… thank you.” Eirlys picked up on the woman’s discomfort almost as fast as Eliza, going inside behind her and nodding to a table. “I can only guess you’ve been through a lot of hardships,” she spoke softly to where no one could overhear. “But you don’t need to repay us. This is a thank you for your sister helping us get Lily’s things in her apartment. She didn’t have to, and she did anyway.”

There was a glimmer of pride in Rose’s green eyes, a small smile quirking at the corners of her mouth. “She’s always been a stubborn one,” she laughed lightly, watching over her sister with her new friend. Eirlys’s laughter joined in, a sort of bond forming between the two as they watched over the girls talking to Torryn at the counter. “Stubborn is good,” she replied softly, turning blue to green. “Stubborn is strong. It means she refuses to go down without a fight. Lily’s like that, too.” Her husband was paying for the food when the girls bounded to Eirlys and Rose, all flushed-face and smiles. “Rose! Lily’s da- I mean, Torryn, since he asked me to use his name- asked if I wanted to help some more and then I could do one of their family game nights! Oh, can I?” Eliza was almost vibrating, her curls bouncing like mad around her head. That time, Rose laughed outright, sharing a knowing expression with Lily’s mother before she nodded. “That’s fine, Elizabeth. Just be sure to get home later.” Eliza nodded excitedly, bouncing on her heels as Torryn came around with two pizzas. “All right, time to eat!” 

As they ate, it was Lily’s mother and father making conversation with Rose, Eliza bouncing in her seat with a few teasing comments to her sister that earned her small, but well-natured scolding. Lily snickered in her hand, but the rest of the meal passed without incident. Once it was over, Rose gave her address to Eirlys. “I’ll leave the light on, and she has a key. Thank you all for taking care of her today.” The raven-haired girl was still trying to get used to the cool demeanor Eliza’s sister exuded, thinking something was wrong but didn’t want to pry. Torryn, on the other hand, gave the woman a bright smile. “No worries, she’s in good hands with us. I’m just so proud my Lily-bear has a friend already!” They departed, spending the rest of the day unloading the rest of the moving van and placing everything where it needed to go. 

The four had started unpacking when the sun began to sink lower, the oranges and reds peering into the room and casting it in a soothing glow. “Coinín Beag,” Torryn sighed heavily, sweat on his brow. “I think it’s time we wrap up for the day and get Miss Eliza home. We can stay at a motel tonight and help you unpack some more tomorrow.” Exhausted, his daughter nodded, bending backwards to stretch her back. “Okay, Daidí. Works for me. Should we get dinner and then take her home?” Eliza, while tired like the rest of them, sweetly shook her head. “Oh, you already fed me today, you don’t have to get dinner.” The Slade’s noticed she seemed a bit uncomfortable, and as Lily went to her new friend, so did Eirlys. “Eliza? We really don’t mind,” Lily’s mother offered kindly. “And if you want to come back tomorrow-” Lily bounced at that one despite her exhaustion. “I’d love to see you again! You’re so cool!” Instantly, it seemed to brighten the brunette’s weariness, giving them a smile of her own. “Sure! I just have to tell Rose so she knows what’s going on, and… what were you all thinking for dinner?” 

They’d started for the door, Lily locking up behind them. “Well, you know the town, we were hoping you’d tell us what’s good around here,” Eirlys teased lightly. It was as though a light bulb illuminated above her with an idea, and Eliza quickly nodded. “Then I know just the place! It’s called Lombardo’s and they make everything! It’s  _ so  _ good! And…” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Lily as they all made it downstairs. “The cook is fine as hell too.” The raven-haired girl, much like her parents, were laughing hard enough to bring tears to their eyes, the four of them piling into the SUV with Eliza giving them directions to the restaurant. When they arrived, the place itself seemed to have been a part of the area for decades. The sign, though new, was artistically done by hand in elegant script against an off-white background, the outer edges given a crackle. Upon glancing in the window, they could see it was decorated to feel homey, with warm lighting and circular tables throughout, booths lining the walls. The four entered, seeing a bar at the dividing wall, the sign reading: ‘No Admittance Unless by Reservation’. 

While warm and inviting, Lily got the sense that some of the dishes were probably outrageously expensive, judging by the finery some wore when entering, or seeing those that were already dining. The woman at the bar was tall, with chocolate brown hair pulled behind her head, waving to Eliza. “Donna! Is Ace working?” The woman, Donna, laughed outright, nodding toward the sign that said ‘employees only’. “When isn’t he? Want me to tell him you’re here?” Lily caught the faintest blush on her friend’s cheeks, but nodded brightly. “Yes please! Tell him I brought friends!” Donna finished wiping down a glass and went back to the kitchen, just as the family brought themselves to a booth. Just as they got comfortable, Donna returned, and a man came out from the back, wearing an apron and hair net, glancing around the restaurant. When he saw Eliza, his face broke into a large smile and walked over to their table too. “Ay, it’s Sunshine! How’s the prettiest girl I know?” 

Ace, Lily assumed who he was, was covered in tattoos, onyx hair slicked back with a couple of facial piercings, his eyebrow and his nose, tiny little studs that glittered no matter which way he moved. His build was intimidating, over six feet tall and broad enough to play professional football, but Eliza wasn’t deterred. In fact, she visibly became more excited and bounced out of her seat to hug him. “That depends,” she replied teasingly. “Have you looked in a mirror lately?” Donna laughed outright, giving them menus and straws, asking for their drinks. The Slade’s asked for sweet tea, and Eliza requested a smoothie, just in time to see Ace become dramatic at being called a girl. “How will my ego  _ ever  _ survive?” He laughed in return, tucking a wisp of hair behind the brunette’s ear and then met the other three. “You must be Eliza’s friends. Nice to meet y’all. I’m Ace, you met my cousin, Donna. Y’all new in town?” The Slade’s nodded, Torryn choosing to introduce them all. 

“My daughter is, actually,” he gestured to Lily, his Irish accent heavy. “That’s our Liliana, she goes by Lily. This lovely lass beside me is my wife, Eirlys, and I’m Torryn.” Ace shook each of their hands, his grip firm but inviting. “Nice to meet y’all. Lily, right?” When he turned his golden gaze toward her, the raven-haired girl nodded, hands on her lap. “Yeah?” Eliza joined her friend in the seat. “What brings you to Veritas exactly? You’re from the South, right?” She nodded again, taking a sip of her tea. “I… yeah, I… I am. From a small town in Louisiana called Blackburn, got a scholarship to come here.” Ace was impressed, his eyebrows raising and a smirk spread across his face. “Damn! Smart one, huh? Good to know, then maybe you can keep this goose egg outta trouble.” He gestured to Eliza, who immediately threw her hands in the air and caused Lily to snort with laughter. “HEY! I can avoid trouble just fine, thank you!” Just as Donna returned, the chef cocked his eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. “Oh sure, you  _ can _ , you just choose not to.” Speechless, the brunette only pouted, her lip jutting out in exaggeration. Donna had the notepad ready to take their orders, smiling a bit breathlessly. “Sorry for the wait, folks. Know what you want?”

The Slade’s checked their menus again. Despite the size, the menu had accommodations for almost any cuisine. They provided Italian, American, and a few other dishes as well. Eliza went with her usual stir-fry, while Lily decided on a Philly cheesesteak with habaneros and bacon, her parents opting for burgers and fries. Donna made a quick note of it, passing it to her cousin who promptly took it with a salute, going back to make their meals. Not even thirty minutes later, everyone had their food, their stomachs growling with the hearty richness of the scent. Lily’s mouth watered as Ace left the kitchen and brought their plates; she’d never smelled a sandwich that divine in all her life in Louisiana. “Here ya are, guys. Enjoy~ and remember, if it’s not up to snuff, lemme know and it’s on the house. Ay, D!” Donna peered up from her task at the bar, glancing between her table and her cousin. “Make sure you give em the discount, I gotta restock tomorrow anyway.” She nodded, and before the chef went back to the kitchen, he left a kiss on Eliza’s head, earning expressions of curiosity from the Slade’s. “Y’all are dating?” Lily asked between bites, hazel eyes bright with interest. The brunette’s face turned pink, but the question appeared to have amped up her playfulness. “I might be,” she replied with a teasing lilt, stabbing a piece of meat with her fork. “Why? Lookin’ for a boyfriend?” 

Eirlys and Torryn turned to their daughter, eyes ripe with suspicion and Lily almost choked, shaking her head. “N-No, not… not right now. I… I just got here.” Eliza realized what she’d said in front of the girl’s parents, but it didn’t sway her giggles, merely covering them with her hand. “I know, Lily-bear, I’m just teasing. Let’s get you settled in first, then we can see what comes your way.” Emerald eyes shone with happiness to have a new friend, winking at Lily before the rest of their meal continued in relative comfort. Once they’d finished, both Lombardo’s refused to let the Slade’s tip them. Not for the rules, but because both Donna and Ace swore their families had more than enough money. What they didn’t see, however, was while Torryn tried to sway the Lombardo’s, Lily made a subtle gesture to her mother, who slid her daughter fifty dollars. Eliza, having seen this, said nothing as the raven-haired girl tucked the bill under a plate. 

“Well, daidí,” Lily and Eliza slid from the booth, the girl touching her father’s arm. “If they swear they don’t want us to leave anything, then we can’t force them to change their minds.” Torryn sighed, but smiled at the Lombardo’s, shaking their hands with a grin. “Not that I didn’t try,” he replied. “Ay, we appreciate it,” Ace offered, nodding to his cousin. “We do, we just don’t like taking out of other people’s mouths whether they can spare it or not. Ace is a jack of all trades, even does tattoos in his spare time as well as play a little guitar, and we like y’all. We want you to come back.” The Slade’s were beaming at them, each of them giving an exuberant incline of their heads. “We’d love that, but Lily here’ll probably be a more frequent visitor. We’re just helping her move in.” Donna’s smile grew, placing her hand on Eirlys’s shoulder in a comforting manner before her attention was on their daughter. “You plan on staying after college?” Unsure, the girl bit her lip in thought. “I dunno. I might, this place seems nice enough.” After a few more words were spoken, the family left with Eliza, the brunette sharing a kiss with the chef before she was bouncing out the door with Lily. 

As they got to the car, Torryn flashed his daughter a sly grin, opening the door for her. “You put the tip under the plate?” When she nodded, he laughed, as did Eliza. “Atta girl. I figure we’ll probably hear about it one way or another.” 

  
  


The next morning, Eliza was dropped off by her sister, the brunette still rubbing her eyes to fight off the last remnants of sleep and was met by an equally sleepy Lily. The girls both wore the same hairstyle, messy buns and it appeared Lily was still in her pajamas- an oversized shirt and yoga shorts. She opened the door for the brunette, waving to Rose. “Thanks for bringing her,” she called. “Mamma was willing to get her if you were busy.” Rose, impeccably dressed already with a thermos of coffee, shook her head with a small grin. “Not to worry, it’s on my way to work, but it’s quite sweet of your family to offer.” With a sleepy smile, she let Eliza in, waving to her sister as she drove away. “I think it’s just mostly getting things organized today,” she offered as they made it to the elevator. It was as though the girls were of one mind when they first woke up; Eliza barely said a word, stifling her yawns in her hand as they made it to Lily’s door. Upon opening it, her parents were already hard at work, Eirlys breaking down a box as Torryn carried a few heavy items to their proper places. 

“Damn, Lil, you sure you even need my help? Seems like your mom and dad got it squared away already.” Eirlys tossed the broken box in the trash bag, tying it off. “Morning, Eliza. We have it under control, but we thought Lily could use the chance to spend more time with you since we have to leave today.” Emerald eyes brightened slightly as she smiled, the tiredness beginning to fade. “There’s also coffee if you need it, dear,” Torryn set the microwave on the counter, gesturing to the coffee pot. “It’s light roast. Lily’s a caffeine fiend, but she can’t handle dark roast without shaking like a leaf.” Lily huffed slightly, taking her energy drink from the counter. “Yet she handles those and still falls asleep on them.” With a groan, his daughter set down her drink and squinted. “I dunno, it’s just… different. And! And it has vitamins! Lookit!” Both her parents as well as her friend snorted, and Eliza made her way to the coffee pot, taking the mug Torryn offered with a sleepy smile. “Thanks a bunch. I’m dead without my coffee.” He laughed, nodding in understanding. “I think we all are. Take as much as you like; Lily likes to stock up.” 

Once Eliza had her fill of coffee, the four of them made quick work of the remaining bits of unpacking and organizing, finishing by late afternoon. Though, as Lily gazed around her new apartment, she was struck by how barren it appeared. Photos of her parents were scattered about, she had a bookshelf filled with different novels, a desk, sofa, coffee table, and television in her living room, then her bed and dresser in the bedroom, but nothing else. “We gotta get you some more stuff, Lily-bear,” Eliza offered with a chipper grin. “Sometime,” she agreed, finishing her energy drink. “Right now I just wanna unwind.” Everyone was in agreement, opting to order Chinese and binge watch a few shows. By mid-evening, it was time for her parents to leave. Though she knew it was coming, the moment was bittersweet, and tears pricked Lily’s eyes as she held tight to her mom and dad. “I’m gonna miss you,” her voice was broken, squeezing her parents tighter. “You’ll see us again, coinín beag,” Torryn replied, his voice thick as well. When they pulled back, both her parents’ eyes were red. “The holidays’ll come before you know it.” With a sniff and a nod, she gave them each a kiss on the cheek, and Eirlys pressed her lips to Lily’s head. “Be strong, brannen min, burn bright. We love you, we can video chat as we’re on the road if that’ll help?” 

Lily inclined her head, wiping her eyes. “I love you too, and I’d like that- just as long as whoever calls me isn’t driving.” Torryn choked out a laugh, hugging his daughter once more. “Of course not, sweetie.” Eirlys took his arm once he released their little girl, helping him toward the door and calling over her shoulder. “If I don’t help him out, he’ll stay forever.” Eliza, who’d been silent during the exchange, laughed quietly, but her expression was pensive. “That’s sweet though,” she offered, going to Lily and hugging the girl. “I’ll take good care of her, promise! And you have Rose’s number too!” Eirlys smiled wistfully and shut the door behind her, just as Lily released a heavy sigh. “Hey, it’s okay,” the brunette brought her to the sofa, the two sitting in relative silence. “You get to talk to em anytime you want and you’ll see em again!” The raven-haired girl nodded, features a touch brighter and got herself another plate of food. “Thanks for staying,” Lily spoke softly, the TV having been on mute. “Are you staying overnight or do you have to go home?” 

“I can stay!” Eliza replied, exuberant as ever. “Rose thought you might need someone to be with you so you don’t spend your first night alone- and I can even walk with you to school tomorrow!” Lily’s smile grew, rejoining her friend on the sofa, who’d left her own food on the table and merrily dug in, the TV unmuted as they scrolled for something to watch. It wasn’t important, the girls used it for background noise as they talked about what the next day would bring. Eliza asked if she was excited or nervous, and upon realizing it was both, the brunette flexed her arms. “Never fear, the ‘Lily Protection Squad’ is here!” She put her arms down, still grinning. “We’re one in number but we’re fierce!” Lily laughed hard enough to choke slightly on her food, tears welling in her eyes. Even so, she continued laughing, falling asleep next to her friend on the sofa after texting her parents that she was tired. 

The next morning, having forgotten to set her alarm, Lily and Eliza were almost late. It was only by fortunate chance that Rose called her sister to be sure she was awake, instantly spurning the girls to action. Lily let the brunette borrow a change of clothes as she hurriedly jumped in the shower, the two rushing out the door and locking it once they had everything. Rose was actually parked in front of the university, waiting for them. “You left a few things at home, Elizabeth.” Eliza pouted, confused, then brightened considerably. “My books!” She was given a bag from her sister, the elder one smiling at Lily. “Good morning, Lily. I hope you enjoy your first day.” With a shy grin, the raven-haired girl inclined her head, holding her books with one arm and carrying her laptop over her shoulder. “Thank you, Rose. I hope so too.” 

Eliza had hooked her arm with Lily’s, pulling her along to the expansive university. “We gotta go before we’re late, Rose! Love you, see you later!” Rose smiled wryly, waving the girls off and Lily was in utter awe of the university before her. It was large, picturesque, and according to the statue just in the front courtyard, quite historic. Veritas University held a number of various degree programs, prestigious in its fame of producing renowned people in different professions. Lily aspired to be one of those people, hoping she could make something of herself, and she could see that most students on the grounds came from rich families. Thankfully, uniforms weren’t a requirement, but it was as though most students thought alike, wearing cardigans or knit sweaters, khakis, their hair impeccably coifed with glimmering accessories on their person. Insecure, Lily admired Eliza for being able to bounce right in without a care in the world, even though the raven-haired girl looked over herself with uncertainty. 

Dressed in an oversized band shirt, with tight jeans and flats, she kept her hair in that messy bun as they weaved through the growing crowd of students. A group of girls that reminded Lily of stereotypical spoiled princesses were gathered around someone, giggling coquettishly. It was all she could do to not roll her eyes, but her friend had no such restraint, making a path for them. “We get it,” she sneered at the girls, who returned the expression with contempt. “You wanna jump all over his bones, but we gotta get to class.” One of the group, a blonde, pushed into Lily, sending her sprawling on the steps, her books scattering down the stairs. Her knee had been scraped, her jeans torn.  _ Great.  _ With haughty laughter, they flirtatiously bid someone goodbye, and she hissed from the sting on her knee. She was used to being bullied, all because she was different, and as she moved to pick up her laptop case, she heard a sickening crunch of plastic. Oh no… don’t let that be-

Lily opened her bag, finding her laptop unharmed save for a corner of the frame, but her inhaler had been shattered. Not a single person showed any sign of remorse; in fact, they laughed harder, calling her Poindexter and Loser as they dissipated. Eliza was outraged. “Y’all are fucked in the head! What the fuck’s wrong with you!? Lily-bear, are you all right?” The girl managed a nod as her friend crouched, but the brunette’s posture was rather defensive, as if she were hiding Lily from someone. “Excuse me, miss?” A rich, English baritone drifted in her ears, and she assumed it was the source of Eliza’s stature. When the girl raised her hazel eyes, she wasn’t expecting another student to help, let alone one in a suit and tie. He was tall, well over a head above her usual five feet, with broad, athletic shoulders and black hair the same bluish shade as hers, but his eyes… Lily had never seen eyes so crystal blue- aqua, as if the Caribbean Sea had been plucked from the globe and placed in his features. She didn’t even notice her lips had parted, speechless as she looked over this model-esque man. Not an ounce of facial hair, but his features were strong, masculine. 

He knelt in front of her, offering a charming smile. “I apologize for them. It seems manners are hard to come by these days. Forgive me, darling, it seems I’ve also forgotten mine.” As he spoke to her, it was as though she heard nothing else. It was only when Eliza elbowed her that she snapped her mouth shut, bringing her collected books to her chest. “What’s your name, love?” This student helped her stand, checking her over as well as her belongings, pursing his lips at the scrape on her knee. “O-Oh,” Lily stammered, face heating in embarrassment. “I… I’m sorry. M-My name is Lily. Lily Slade. What’s yours?” His focus was on her eyes then, and something flashed in his own, his smile growing before he gently took one of her hands, placing a kiss against her knuckles. “Liliana,” he spoke her name as if it had been delivered to him by angels. “Such a lovely name for an exquisite flower, it’s quite an honor to meet you. My name is Adrian, darling. Adrian Graves.”


End file.
